godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Master Strategist
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Godfather Video Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella A Sicilian message Prego! Grazie a te, amico mio. I'm very happy to make contributions on this wiki! Even if there is no source is beautiful invent the birthplaces of the characters. I'm Italian so I edit with places that are more credibles! :) If you create Tessio and Lampone's pages I can suggest you some birthplaces! :) PS Peter Clemenza was really born in Trapani because his brother Domenico was the Mafia chieftain of that city. :) LucaPentangeli (talk) 19:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Baut' Wiki Hey this looks like a nice Wiki, it looks like Godfather but made up, awsome. I bet I'm gonna enyoy this. Hey I just made a relized that there all ready is Emilio Barzini Jr. page, could you please delete that page? Well this- page. I made a terrible mistake! Billy cougar (talk) 08:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Ciao amico. Did you like my job? I corrected all the redirects about Dominic. :) LucaPentangeli (talk) 13:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Own families? Hey can u make ur own crime family pages? Like idk, Vessupuci crime family? Billy cougar (talk) 17:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) One more page, amigo 1 more page, and it will be 2000 articles! Billy cougar (talk) 16:40, June 30, 2014 (UTC) S0, u like my kid's fights? Billy cougar (talk) 19:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I don't watch cartoons, I rather watch some horror movies or comedies. And sorry for not editing yesterday, I had a book to write. So, anyway what kinda movies you watch? Billy cougar (talk) 06:04, July 4, 2014 (UTC) New pages Yo, I'm going to do some new page of Marston Family, but not the one from Red Dead Redemption, well actually it is from RDR, but it will be Marston Massacre, so it will be a lot blood, and gore and dat kinda stuff.... Billy cougar (talk) 10:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) How more pages do I need to do to be Admin? Billy cougar (talk) 20:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm already an Adminstrator? Dat was fast-azz. Billy cougar (talk) 05:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo, I'm just here too let u know, I won't be editing now for few days, as I need to do more pages on some other wikies. Billy cougar (talk) 19:11, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do u know Bane (not the one from Batman) he's very mean, and he treats people I like or that I am friends with, he said he's going too kill u. But don't worry he won't even get near ya, he dosen't live in USA. Billy cougar (talk) 19:16, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I've just been readin' your pages, their cool. And sorry I don't edit much, their is a Wiki whic nobody edits, and is going to Chaos without me. So I am planning to edit more today, maybe. Billy cougar (talk) 06:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Am I even a good editor? Billy cougar (talk) 19:01, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I feel like I'm ruining the Wiki... Billy cougar (talk) 20:18, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Don't know. How are u? Billy cougar (talk) 20:22, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I put pages of real life mobsters here? Billy cougar (talk) 13:12, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Hey how u like my Red Dragon pages? And btw does aren't fake, they're from a game called Mafia, and dat game also mentions Al Capone in it. Billy cougar (talk) 15:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It's awesome that you're of French, Spanish and Asian decent, but you're of Jew decent 2? Billy cougar (talk) 15:12, August 13, 2014 (UTC)